Looney Tunes Racing
Looney Tunes Racing was developed by Circus Freak Studios and was first released in the US on November 13, 2000, while later releasing in Europe on March 16, 2001. As what would be expected from a cartoon game, there is flattening in the game...and surprisingly, EVERY course hazard flattens the racers! Flattening Hazards As stated above, literally every course hazard can flatten the racers, but there's a catch. All but one track have ACME gates that a racer has to cross in order to activate the hazards. Of course AI opponents will naturally drive through these so waiting on the X spots will eventually get the racer squished. Could also go play 2-player and have one activate the ACME gates and another stand under the X, but at the cost of screen size/quality. Wascally Woods *'Punching Gloves' - Punching gloves attached to springs come out and punch the road and racers flat. *'Trampling Sheep' - A herd of sheep hop out from the side and trample anyone on the road. *'Canyon Boulders' - A few boulders hanging out at the top of the canyons drop down and crush any racers down below. Duck Dodgers' City *'Hovercar Traffic' - A bunch of hovercars come out of a tunnel and somehow runover anyone in their way. *'Lightning Machine' - Lightning comes out of two satellite dishes and shock the ground, and flatten anyone on the X. Desert Dash *'ACME 1000kg Weight' - A very large weight drops down and smooshes anyone under it. *'Train Tunnel' - A train comes rolling out and steamrolls any racers on the train tracks. *'Cannons' - A few cannons fire some cannonballs and squish any racers on the Xs. Gossamer's Castle *'Energy Orb Machine' - A machine fires out some energy-like orbs and crushes anyone it hits. *'Falling Shield' - A shield hanging on the wall falls down and crushes the racer under it. *'Gossamer' - A Large version of Gossamer runs out of the door and tramples anyone in the way. What's Opera, Doc? *'Falling Large Horse' - A large horse falls from the sky and stomps on any racer unfortunate enough to be under it. *'Falling Pillar' - A large random wobbling pillar falls over, slamming poor racers flat. *'Lightning' - Lightning from the sky shocks racers flat somehow. Desert Oasis *'Cannons (Repeat)' - A few cannons fire some cannonballs and squish any racers on the Xs. *'ACME 1000kg Weight (Repeat)' - A very large weight drops down and smooshes anyone under it. Planet X *'Wooden X' - A random X made of wood rolls out and runsover the racers flat. *'Meteors' - Giant meteors fall out of the sky, crash, and crush any racers on the Xs. Dungeon Disasters *'Falling Shield (Repeat)' - A shield hanging on the wall falls down and crushes the racer under it. *'Gossamer (Repeat)' - A large version of Gossamer runs out of the door and tramples anyone in the way. *'Castle Gate' - The large gate to the castle comes crashing down and crushes anyone under it. You Belong in Pictures *'Grand Piano' - A big grand piano falls down and crushes the poor racer under its weight. *'Large Sandbags' - A few big bags of sand fall from the ceiling and smoosh the racers. Giant's Garden *'Fat Bees' - Some fairly large bees drop down and squish racers under them. *'Minecart Tunnel' - Pretty much like the trains, but minecarts are squishing racers instead. Return of Duck Dodgers *'Flaming Meteor' - A meteor on fire comes crashing down and flattening whoever is under it. *'Lightning Machine (Repeat)' - Lightning comes out of two satellite dishes and shock the ground, and flatten anyone on the X. More Opera, Doc? *'Backstepping Large Horse' - The large horse again, but this time its hopping backwards, stomping on anyone behind it. *'Falling Pillar (Repeat)' - A large random wobbling pillar falls over, slamming poor racers flat. *'Lightning (Repeat)' - Lightning from the sky shocks racers flat somehow. Forest Frolics *'Canyon Boulders (Repeat)' - A few boulders hanging out at the top of the canyons drop down and crush any racers down below. *'Trampling Sheep (Repeat)' - A herd of sheep hop out from the side and trample anyone on the road. *'Punching Gloves (Repeat)' - Punching gloves attached to springs come out and punch the road and racers flat. Planet X² *'Meteors (Repeat)' - Giant meteors fall out of the sky, crash, and crush any racers on the Xs. *'Hammer Capsule' - A capsule flies out, with a hammer popping out of it, then slamming the unfortunate racer flat. Martian Platforms *'Falling Platforms' - Incredibly large platforms above just fall down and crush anyone who happens to be under them. *'Energy Turret' - Similar to the energy orb machine, but this one rapid fires flattening action on racers. *'UFO' - A somewhat out of control UFO flies around and steamrolls racers (Though this one isn't marked with an X). Single-Player Bonus Levels Flattenings There are three bonus levels in the game that can be unlocked, but they seem to be only available in single-player. Wackyland Small note about this one: Everything is in complete black and white. *'Castle Door' - Pretty much like the castle gate, only a different kind dropping down to crush racers. *'Falling Doors' - Random doors just fall down and smoosh any racers under them. Planet Y *'UFO (Repeat)' - A somewhat out of control UFO flies around and steamrolls racers (The start of this one is marked with an X). *'Flaming Meteor (Repeat)' - A meteor on fire comes crashing down and flattening whoever is under it. ACME Factory Small note about this one: All the hazards here do not require ACME gates to activate, everything is automatic! *'ACME 1-Ton Weight' - A very large and heavy weight falls down and crushes any racers under it. *'Large Hammer' - The hammer slams down and flattens the racer under it. *'ACME 1-Ton Pistons' - Large pistons presses down on the track, squishing racers that happen to pass under them. *'Furnace Fire' - Apparently the furnace's fire is so dense, it can smoosh racers. *'Falling Crate' - A machine dispenses some big crates and crush racers under it. 2P Battle (Martian Arena) There is only one battle mode arena in the game with a flattening hazard, the Martian Arena. In the middle of the arena there is a 2 item token, but its risky. If a racer were to go for it, they could easily get smooshed by the presser slamming down to guard it. Flattening Item (Anvil) The only item in the game that can flatten is the anvil. For those familiar with Mario Kart, it acts like a blue shell, going for first place. Only in this case, it flattens the racer instead of explode on. Racers to Flatten There are 6 default racers and 7 unlockable non-human racers. Default Racers *Bugs Bunny *Marvin the Martian *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tasmanian Devil *Wile E. Coyote Unlockable Racers *Sylvester *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepé Le Pew *Porky Pig *Gossamer *Duck Dodgers *Hector Images Bugs Bunny LTR Bugs Bunny flattened 1.png LTR Bugs Bunny flattened 2.png Marvin the Martian LTR Marvin the Martian flattened 1.png Lola Bunny LTR Lola Bunny flattened 1.png LTR Lola Bunny flattened 2.png LTR Lola Bunny flattened 3.png Daffy Duck LTR Daffy Duck flattened 1.png LTR Daffy Duck flattened 2.png Tasmanian Devil LTR Tasmanian Devil flattened 1.png Wile E. Coyote LTR Wile E Coyote flattened 1.png Sylvester LTR Sylvester flattened 1.png LTR Sylvester flattened 2.png Foghorn Leghorn LTR Foghorn Leghorn flattened 1.png Pepé Le Pew LTR Pepé Le Pew flattened 1.png LTR Pepé Le Pew flattened 2.png Porky Pig LTR Porky Pig flattened 1.png Gossamer LTR Gossamer flattened 1.png Duck Dodgers LTR Duck Dodgers flattened 1.png Hector LTR Hector flattened.png Videos Category:Looney Tunes Racing Category:Looney Tunes Category:Playstation Category:Bugs Bunny Category:Marvin the Martian Category:Lola Bunny Category:Daffy Duck Category:Tasmanian Devil Category:Wile E. Coyote Category:Sylvester Category:Forhorn Leghorn Category:Pepé Le Pew Category:Porky Pig Category:Gossamer Category:Duck Dodgers Category:Hector Category:Rabbit Category:Alien Category:Duck Category:Bird Category:Coyote Category:Cat Category:Rooster Category:Skunk Category:Pig Category:Monster Category:Dog